A new beginning
by miss-swan-du75
Summary: Emmett et Bella frere et soeur vivent loin l'un de l'autre mais un événement va surgir et elle va devoir aller vivre avec son frere ! Quand elle ira le rejoindre elle recontrera des personnes qui  changeront à tout jamais son destin !
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan j'ai 22 ans et je vais emmenager à Forks dans l'état de Washnigton.  
Je vais m'installer là-bas parce que mon frère y habite et que j'en avais marre d'être seul dans mon appart' à Phoenix.  
Je ne sort pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas de petite ami, et je deteste par desus tout le shopping ! Mon frère sort avec Rosalie une blonde accro o shopping qui a un frère Jasper qui sort avec Alice.  
Alice aussi a un frère qui est célibataire Edward c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.  
A phoenix je suis Pom-Pom Girls de l'équipe de foot.  
J'ai pas beaucoup d'amie, parce que je suis capitaine des Pom-Poms Girls et elle sont toute jalouses.  
Mon frère est dans l'équipe de foot de son universiter avec Edward, il partage son appart avec Edward et Jasper.  
Ca fait 1 ans et demi que j'ai pas vu mon frérot d'amour alors je désidait d'y aller sans qu'il le sache. 


	2. Chapter 1

PDV de Bella:

Je venais d'arriver à l'aéroport, je prit mes valises et prit un taxi.  
Quand j'arriver devant l'universiter de Forks je me dirigeais vers la secrétaire et demandais la chambre d'Emmett Swan.  
-Chambre 312, 3ème étage, répondit-elle  
-Merci, dis-je avant de partir.  
Je montais, fus jusqu'à la porte 312 et frappait, quelque seconde plus tard un blond qu'i devait être Jasper vint m'ouvir la porte.  
-Bon jour esque Emmett est la ? demandais-je  
-Oui il est là, Jasper c'est qui ? demanda mon frère  
-BAs j'en sais rien, répondit Jasper  
Mon frère s'approcha de la porte et dés qu'il me vit il cria presque:  
Ma princesse ! Comment ça va ? Tu m'as manquer !  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer, dis-je  
-Et moi je suis quoi dans l'histoire ? demanda une blonde très jolie qui devait être Rosalie  
-Mais Rosie c'est ma petite soeur, dit Emmett  
-Ah, désoler Bella moi c'est...  
Je la coupais et sit:  
-Rosalie je sais Emmett m'as beaucoup parler de vous tous, toi tu es Jasper, dis-je en pointant Jasper du doight.  
-Oui c'est ça soeurette.  
Quelque seconde plus tard deux personne entrèrent dans l'appartement.  
-Alice et Edward ? demandais-je à Emmett  
-Oui, répondit-il, Edward, Alice je vous présente ma petit soeur Bella.  
-Enchanté, dirent-ils en même temps  
Il était à tombé ce Edward ! Ses cheuveux d'une couleur cuivrée, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses fbars musclé et son sourir à son sourir en coin il est trop beau !  
-Moi aussi, dis-je  
-Alors pourquoi tu es venue soeurette ? demanda Emmett  
-Bas je vient m'installer ici, et j'avais un truc important à te dire, répondis-je, on peut aller dans ta chambre ?  
-Ouais  
-Prend des mouchoir tu vas pleurer, l'avertis-je  
-Oh arrête ! LA seul fois ou tu m'as fait pleurer c'est quand notre chien et mort !  
-C'est presque la même chose mais en pire ! dis-je  
-Quoi quelqu'un est mort ?  
-Oui, répondis-je  
-Qui ?  
-Renée, répondis-je  
Là il se figeat et quelque larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il me prit dnas ses bras et quelque temps après il courut dans sa chambre et claque la porte.  
-Qui est René ? demanda Rosalie  
-Ma mère, dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.  
Edward me prit dnas ses bras et bizzarement je me sentait en sécurité.  
-Je vais aller voir Emmett, dis-je avant de partir dans la chambre de mon frère.  
-Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda Emmett quand je fus dans sa chambre  
-2 semaines mais je voulais pas te le dire par téléphone, dis-je  
-Et la maison à !Phoenix ?  
-Je l'ai vendu, c'est ce que maman m'avais dit de faire avant de mourir, tiens d'ailleur c'est ta part, dis-je en lui tendant une envellope.  
-Merci, et maintenant tu va faire quoi ?  
-Je vais m'inscrire ici à l'université.  
-Tu pourrais partager la chambre de Rose et D'Alice je suis sur qu'elle seront d'accord.  
-Ok c'est une bonne idée tu vient avec moi.  
Nous sortîmes de la chambre et Rose demanda:  
-Mon coeur ça va aller ?  
-Oui, au faite ça vous dérangerais pas si Bella venait habiter avec vous ?  
-Non pas du tout ! dirent-elles  
Nous descendîmes et je rempli les formulaire d'inscription.  
Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement Emmett demanda:  
-Alors comme ça tu flache sur Edward ?  
-Non, mentis-je  
-Arrête je t'ai vu le regarder , en plus ça me dérangerait pas si tu sortais avec lui il est simpa !  
-Bon ok mais si lui il m'aime pas ?  
-Il t'aime il t'as reluquer en sortant et je lui ai montrer des photo de toi et il t'as trouver super belle!  
-MAis il a pas de petite amie ?  
-Non, aller on entre !  
Nous entrâmes et Emmett demanda:  
-Au fait Bella tu vais quoi de spécial pour les activité ?  
-Je vais essayer d'aller chez les pom-pom girls il leur manquer une fille et toi ?  
-Attend ça veut dire mini jupe !  
-Oui !  
-Moi je fais foot avec Eddy  
-Emmett tu sais très bien que je desteste ce surnom stupide !  
-Oui je sais aussi que tu es amoureux de ma petit soeur ! dit Emmett  
-Emmett, dit Edward en devenant tous rouge  
-Quoi c'est vrai, dirent tous les autres.  
Il partit et claquat la porte de sa chambre.  
-Bella, va parler avec lui, dit Emmett, s'te plait !  
-Bon Ok, dis-je  
Je partis du salon et toquait et il dit:  
-Qui c'est ?  
-C'estmoi je peux ,répondis-je  
-Oui entre Bella.  
J'entrais dans sa chambre et m'assit sur son lit et il dit  
-Tu doit me prendre pour un débil on se connait à peine et je suis amoureux de toi !  
-Bas quand Emmett m'aidait a rangé mes affaires il m'as dit que tu avais vu une photo de moi dans sa chambre et que...  
Il me coupa en m'embrassant rapidement.  
-Désoler je sais pas ce qu'il m'a...  
Je le coupais a mon tour en lui rendant son baisser.  
Ses lèvres étaient douce et son aleine avait un odeur de menthe.  
-Alors ? demandais-je  
-Alors je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement  
-Et comment on va leur annoncer ça ?  
-T'inquiète pas ! Allez viens bébé !  
Je me figeait c'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'appelait comme ça.  
-Bella ça va pas ?  
-Si si c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon m'appelle comme ça et je dois dire que ça me plait bien !  
-Hum.  
Il m'entraina dans le salon et Emmett demanda:  
-Alors vous êtes ensemble ou pas encore ?  
-Emmett ! soufflat Edward, Oui !  
-Mais c'est totalement génial ! cria Alice, Demain shopping !  
-Aïe ! dit Emmett  
-Quoi ? demanda Rose  
-Ma frangine deteste par dessus le shopping si vous voullez l'emmener par les cheuveux !  
-Bas on va la trainer par les cheuveux ! dit Alice  
-Si Edward y va je viens et pas besoin de me trainer par les cheuveux !  
-Ok je viens alors, dit Edward


End file.
